In Which Kurt Helps Save Wes' Relationship
by KB-Klaine
Summary: The title says it all... Short one-shot in which Kurt helps towards saving Wes' relationship with an AU character. Set at Dalton.


"I can't believe you, Wes! After all this time you don't even remember our anniversary!"

"Baby, please…" Wes pleaded, grabbing Dana's hands in his, "I was just so busy scheduling a Warblers performance…" Wes' girlfriend's eyes lit up in rage.

"That's it though, isn't it?" She spat, "It's always the Warblers… Every date you miss, every meal you can't make… It's just a freaking glee club, Wes, why does it have to take precedence over our relationship?" The fight left her eyes as tears began to leak from the corners. She pulled her hands out of Wes' hands to wipe her eyes; her voice was weak when she spoke again.

"I've loved you for three years, Wes… But I can't stay in this relationship anymore… Not when I'm the only one trying to make it work."

Wes was flabbergasted.

"Dana… please…" he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears, too, now.

She simply shook her head and walked out of the choir room. Wes stayed rooted to where he was stood, his mouth agape as he watched the love of his life walk away from him.

* * *

Kurt watched from afar, his eyes shrouded in tears also. He stood and watched the entire conflict, with the rest of the Warblers. When Dana walked out he put his hands on Blaine's arm, who was stood next to him, and yanked him over to whisper in his ear.

"Run to a shop and buy some yellow roses. Quick!" he hissed. Blaine looked upon him with questioning eyes but Kurt jabbed Blaine in the side until he set off. Once Blaine had left Kurt yelled to the entire room, "Warblers, Wes, follow me." And set off in the same direction Dana had walked in. A pale-looking Wes caught up with him.

"What are you doing?" he said weakly. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Fixing your relationship." His eyes scanned Wes. "Run to your dorm and change into a purple top… Anything purple, whatever, that's Dana's favourite colour right?" Wes nodded in confusion.

"Okay, also, write a note saying something sappy and meet Blaine at the gates. Tuck the note into what he gives you and then walk into the courtyard when it feels right… Quick!" Kurt rushed as he sped up his walk to follow Dana. Wes disappeared, to what Kurt assumed what his dorm. As they were walking he started to bark orders at the Warblers.

* * *

They made it into the courtyard just as Dana was about to leave.

"Dana!" Kurt yelled. The blonde turned around and glared.

"What the hell do you want? I am not interested in listening to what you have to say."

"You never asked about the special Warbler performance that Wes was organising." Kurt replied. Dana scoffed.

"Please, Kurt, why would I want to know…? He found that thing more important than me, and I can't accept that."

"Maybe not, but you might after you hear it." Dana rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but the opening of a tune stopped her. She turned around to hear see the Warblers dancing and making a beat.

After a moment, Kurt started singing.

"**How does she know you love her?  
How does she know she's yours?"**

David stepped in,

"**How does she know that you love her?"**

Kurt started again,

"**How do you show her you love her?"**

Then they both started singing together,

**"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?  
How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
"How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?**

Kurt stepped forward and grabbed Dana's hands, pulling her forward. The Warblers began circling her.

**"It's not enough to take the one you love for granted"** Kurt sang,

**"You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..."** Kurt sent her a meaningful look and Dana stuttered out the next lines,

**"How do I know he loves me?"  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?)  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) **

Dana giggled as Kurt twirled her around and started to sing to her again,

**"Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love..."**

David jumped into the circle with Kurt and Dana and began to sing again,

**"You've got to show her you need her  
Don't treat her like a mind reader  
Each day do something to need her  
To believe you love her"**

The circle the Warblers had formed broke and they separated into two lines. Kurt grabbed Dana's hand and led her down the Warbler-formed corridor.

**"Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true...  
How do you know he loves you?  
(How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you need her?)  
How do you know he's yours?  
(How does she know that you really, really, truly-)  
Well does he take you out dancing' just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ohhh!"**

All of the Warblers began to sing, now and Dana couldn't help but join in with them,

"**He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know!"**

Kurt began twirling Dana again, this time until she became dizzy and giggly,

**"He's your love  
He's your love...  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
He loves you  
(la la la la la la la la)  
That's how you know  
(la la la la la la la la)  
It's true  
(la la la la la)"**

Kurt let her go and started dancing around her,

**"Because he'll wear your favourite colour  
Just so he can match your eyes  
Rent a private picnic  
By the fires glow-oohh!"**

The rest of the Warblers joined in with Kurt's actions,

**"His heart will be yours forever  
Something everyday will show  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know  
(That's how you know)  
That's how you know!"**

Kurt became distracted for a moment, before grinning wider and dancing more enthusiastically,

**"He's your love..."** Kurt sang before pointing towards something. Dana turned just as Wes stepped forward and began to sing.

**"That's how she knows that you love her  
That's how you show her you love her  
That's how you know...  
That's how you know...  
He's your love..."**

Wes trailed off and fidgeted uncomfortably, blushing bright red. Dana's eyes roamed him. He was wearing her favourite outfit of his, his black snug-fitted jeans and a purple designer tee she'd bought him for their last anniversary. He was holding a bouquet of yellow roses. Her eyes watered.

"Oh, Wes…" He'd never done anything so romantic for her. He held a hand up to shush her, and then waved his hands to dismiss the rest of the Warblers. They left quickly, but Kurt snagged Blaine and gave him a quick, chaste 'well-done' kiss before dragging him behind a pillar to spy on Wes and Dana.

Wes took a deep breath, before finally speaking.

"I realise I've been very selfish recently. I've hardly made any time for you, and that isn't fair on you. Things have been so busy at school, but it's no excuse. We've been together for three years today and it's about time I talked to you about things rather than missing dates with no prior warning. I love you, Dana, and I can't lose you. I swear, if you take me back, I will do everything I can to make up to you for my recent behaviour. I have no excuse for it, but I beg of you that you forgive me." Dana began to cry and moved towards Wes, but was met with the roses as he thrusted them towards her awkwardly. Wes blushed and Dana giggled as she reached to take them out of his hands. Something caught her eye before she took them, there was a crumpled note folded between some of the flowers. She eyed Wes questioningly as she took the note and unfolded it. She read it out gently,

"**I remember that fight, two-thirty AM,  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands,  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the "Goodbye."  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine.""**

Her voice became less and less composed as she read and when she finished, she let out a large sob.

"Oh Wes…" she looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't get the words out. Instead the ripped the roses from Wes' hands and threw them to the floor, before throwing herself into his arms. She embraced him for a moment before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. Their tears fell together as they melted into each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Kurt watched triumphantly from behind the pillar. He watched them kiss and turned around excitedly.

"Oh, I am just so cool!" he giggled before he noticed Blaine watching him in wonder. Kurt stopped giggling and turned red.

"What?" he asked self-consciously as Blaine's eyes roamed him. Blaine sighed and his eyes met Kurt's.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kurt blushed at the praise and Blaine grinned, grabbing Kurt's hand and entwining their fingers. He nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and whispered "I love you" before pressing a chaste kiss to it. Kurt giggled and rested his head on Blaine's as they began to walk away.

"I love you too.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. This was just a short little scene that came to my head when listening to a Disney album. **_

_**The songs in this are 'That's how you know' from Disney's Enchanted and 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. **_

_**I do not own Glee, nor do I own Taylor Swift or Disney. In short, I own nothing.**_


End file.
